Why?
by frodoschick
Summary: Danny stared at the girl across from him, the only other girl who had captured his heart and held it captive. She sobbed brokenly into her hands. His head pounded with the information she had just revealed to him. She was working for Vlad.
1. The Beginning of a Mystery

Dreams are marvelous things. You never know what you'll dream until you dream it. My stories all have a basis in dreams. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all...nothing. Not even my cell phone!

* * *

"Okay, Sam. Remind me. Why am I searching all these doors in the Ghost Zone?" asked Danny as he floated in the strange liquid-like plasma that was the Ghost Zone. He flew forward, and came up to a round-ish light purple door. 

"Danny, for the last time, you are looking for an escape route if you get stuck in the Ghost Zone. You need a friendly way to hide until we can help you." Sam replied tersely. "Tucker, stop playing 'Dunces and Dragons'. Keep an eye out for-"

"I know, I know! Any unfriendly ghosts. I know!" he turned back to the scanner, sighing in frustration. Man, he had been so close to defeating a level seven monster. A small red blip appeared. But then it vanished. "Something appeared on the monitor, but it vanished." said Tucker, sorta puzzled, and also rather bored.

"Be careful opening this door Danny." Sam said. Danny nodded, then tightened his hand against the cold door-nob. He opened it and peeked inside. A cold bare room was behind the door. All that was in there was a small table against a wall and a pile of cloth in the corner. A cough sounded from the pile. Danny stepped inside. Nothing immediately flew out to attack him. He cautiously made his way over to the pile. He lifted a sheet and with a gasp of horror leaped back. A young person lay under the sheet, but the skin was blue and furry. The ears were pointed and the canines were sharper than usual. It was almost as if the person was half-animal.

"A-are you ok...?" Danny whispered.

"Who's there?" came the rasping voice from the throat. The eyes opened and Danny saw that they were yellow.

"A friend," said Danny kneeling beside the person.

"Leave," came the whispered voice again. "Leave if you value your life...please. Leave!" It suddenly convulsed in on itself, rolling into a ball. The features on it's face contorted with pain and anger. "Hurry!" the voice cried, even more guttural than before. "LEAVE!" The fur on the persons face grew at an astonishing rate, claws burst from the hands, and the eyes became blood-red. With a howl, it slammed it's newly clawed hand, paw, whatever, on the table and broke it in two.

"YAH!" Danny cried, throwing himself at the door. He exited and slammed it shut. He heard the wild howls of the creature. It was in severe pain and anguish. Suddenly he heard another door creak open inside. He pressed his ear to the door, desperate to hear what placed that person in such a state. A cold chuckle reached his ears. The howls stopped.

"Well, ready to talk terms?" asked a cold voice, it seemed almost familiar.

-Howls and growls-

"Oh, right. You cannot talk. Well, I suppose I'll have to give you the medicine on good faith, but beware; if you cross me, you'll be thrashed within an inch of your after-life."

-A submissive type growl- There was a clatter, as something glass was carelessly tossed. Snorting, followed by a cry of happiness, then silence.

"Ah, I see it worked." There was heavy panting, then a moan.

"The medicine almost causes you as much pain as the transformation, hm?" came the cold voice again. "No matter."

"What do you want?" a girl's voice cut the air witha slight whimper.

"Hm-mm...what do I want?" Another cold, awful silence.

"Danny..." cracked a voice in his ear.

"Sam?" he said, puzzled.

"Duh dim-wit. Did you forget that we are watching your every move?" Actually, he had forgotten. "What's up? Why are you hanging at that door?"

"Interesting conversation. Old torture memories from a long time ago, I think." said Danny, gliding away from the door.

"Uh-oh, Danny, your parents are headed to your room! Get back here now!"

* * *

The ghost girl cowered in a corner, as far away from the man before her. Her scared blue eyes flinched when he looked at her, she shuddered when he spoke. 

"So, do you want to serve me? More medicine." She clasped her head in her hands. It was tempting, oh so tempting. To stay in her normal shape, without that monster emerging from within her. But...the price was so high. She was about to say "No," when she felt a twinge in her belly. A sign that the monster would not be kept fettered for much longer. She stared in horror at her stomach.

"You said this would cure me!" she cried at the man. She flung the small, green,empty bottle at the man's head. He easily dodged it.

"Oops. Must have given you the short term. It only lasts for 24 hours." Tears poured out of her eyes.

"I just want to be normal.." she whispered, sobbing quietly.

"I can make you normal. But you have to promise to serve me." He held out his hand, to help her up. "Think of it." he hissed. "A home, a father, friends. Just the occasional service from you." she looked up at him.

"You won't harm me?"

He laughed. "No, of course not."

"What would you have me do...?" she whispered, frightened at the possiblity.

"Oh, just come home with me, be my adopted daughter, enroll in the nearby high-school, and-" he paused for dramatic effect. "And, get close to Danny Fenton."

* * *

Okay, how is it? Is it good, bad, marvelous? I need details! 


	2. Her New Home

I am so going to answer the two reviews I got! They were so good, they made me feel bubbly inside!

Ratiosu: O-kaaaayyyy...that was one of the weirdest reviews that I have ever gotten, but I enjoyed reading it! I glad that you like my story. I really hope that you like this next installment.

PhantomGRL91: I'm so-o sorry that I ended it there, but it obviously got you to review, so YAY! The reason I ended it there, was because I totally love cliff-hangers. I am a Queen of Making Cliffes! Many of my reviewers say I'm evil, but I can't help it! I love a good cliffe.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Danny Phantom related...but I wish I owned Danny...he's kinda cute when he's in ghost form...

* * *

Dedication: This chapter goes to Ratiosu! For that weird review! That was interesting! And kinda scary! But in a cool way!

* * *

The girl clutched her thin dress to her. She shivered in the backseat of the limo that was taking her to her new home. The man that sat across from her was her new father. She didn't quite see him as that. She saw him as a back-stabbing, lying, -----. He smiled, a small superior one. 

"Jessica," said her new father conversationally, "I would like you to call me Dad. That's what I am now, isn't it?"

"Isn't your name Vlad?" she spat out the last syllable with such distaste and disgust, that it made him flinch. He flinched ever so slightly, but he still flinched. She glared at him, then looked out the window. It was a sunny day, and quite frankly, it was a gorgeous day. She looked back at the looooooooonnnnnnnngggggggg driveway that they had come up. Suddenly the car stopped.

'_Oh-no, we're there,' _she thought. _'I'm going to be locked up again.'_ Vlad had already stepped out of the car. When her car door opened, she backed away from the man that held out a gloved hand to help her out of the car. She stared at him with fevered eyes. The man looked over the roof of the car at Vlad and shrugged.

"Now, now, Jessica." said Vlad. "You must come out so you can see your new home. And don't you want to get something to eat?" he asked kindly. She looked at him with surprise. _'What was this? Kindness? From that deceiving -----?' _Then, he gave her a glare that said, Get-out-of-the-car-now-or-no-medicine-tonight-! She gave a slight jump and clambered out. When she saw her new home, her mouth fell open, and she stayed that way for a while.

Her new home was a mansion! Huge, fancy and-and-and...perfect. Vlad took her hand and led her up the stairs to the main doors. He took a solid gold key from his pocket and opened the doors. Then he stood there.

_'Isn't he going to go in?'_ wondered Jessica, puzzled beyond belief. Just then, the door opened and a double line of servants stretching from the door the grand master staircase all said, "Welcome home, Master and Mistress!" They all then bowed. Jessica blinked. Vlad took her arm and swept her past the servants, still in the bowing position, and up the grand staircase. Green and gold decor was everywhere. He led her up two more flights of stairs, and to a large door, purple, like the ghost portal's door that she had hidden behind for so long. When she saw it, she began to sweat. She tried to pull her arm out of Vlad's grip, but he was too strong for her. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and she struggled all the harder. Then Vlad noticed the door's color.

"Sigh. That was careless of Jorge." he plucked a walkie-talkie from his belt and said into it, "Jorge? Respond."

"Jorge here, boss. Unplugging a toilet on the 4th floor. Be painting that door that you asked me to in a second."

"Good, hurry up with that toilet. Jessica is here."

"Oh, she's here already? I'll be down there in _dos minutos._" The sound of Jorge's voice faded out and was replaced with static. Vlad nodded with satisfaction, then pulled her over to an elevator. When the doors opened, he allowed her to go in ahead of him. She stepped inside the handsome interior, mirrored and with a plush bench for sitting down or setting purchases. Vlad pressed the glowing button that had a large gold "K" on it. The door's closed, and the elevator started to go down.

A few seconds into the ride, Jessica began to fiddle with the hem of her dress. Her green eyes stared back at her from three or four different places. She looked away, afraid to see the horrid yellow set in again. The elevator ground to a halt, and she practically shot out of there like an arrow from a bow. She stood right outside the elevator shaking slightly. Vlad stepped out after her, chuckling quietly.

"Sir, the kitchen is in the depths of a flour crisis, and we are dangerously low on eggs! How am I to make those Chocolate Chunk cookies that are desperately needed by the waitstaff for the party this evening?" shrilled a voice from behind a poof of steam.

"Miranda, I assure you that the problems are already taken care of. The eggs will be down here in a few minutes and the flour is being delivered to the dumb-waiter as we speak." A large, plumb woman appeared from behind the curtain of steam. She smiled warmly at Jessica.

"Dear, dear me! The master's new daughter! Darling! Welcome! Joe, Mark, Molly and Hester! Stand by!" she then leaned down, almost to Jessica's face. "Now, my dear, what would you like?"

"Um-mm...can I have a banana split? With no nuts?" Miranda's face split into a toothy smile.

"One banana split, no nuts!" -Scurry, scurry, bang, bang, whoosh, clang, phoosh, clang, dong!-

A young girl in her mid-twenties with black hair appeared with a bowl of the most delicious looking banana split in the world. Jessica smiled with delight and anticipation. With a gentle smile that reminded Jessica of a dove, she handed the ice-cream over.

"WAIT!" bellowed Miranda. "MARK, WHERE ON EARTH IS THAT SPOON?" A man about 25 stepped out and handed Jessica a spoon made from gold. Jessica handled it so gently, for she thought that if she dropped it or even bumped it too hard, it would crumble into a thousand pieces. Vlad smiled, then walked out, leaving Jessica in the capable hands of the head cook.

Vlad stepped into his office, giving his head a slight shake as he cleared the wall. Jessica needed clothes. He couldn't shop for a girl. She needed...things. He eyed his telephone. He slowly picked it up and just as slowly, dialed.

* * *

_Bring, Bring!_

"I'll get it Jack!" called Maddie. She picked up the hall phone. "Hello?'

"Maddie, dear! How are you? This is Vlad."

"Why, Vlad, hello! We haven't heard from you in so long! How have you been?'

"I've been swell, Maddie. In fact, I've adopted a daughter!"

Maddie gasped with delight. "Why Vlad, that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Maddie. But I have a slight problem."

"Mm-m? Really?"

"You see, she came from a poor orphanage, and she doesn't have many clothes. I was wondering, if you could, um,-"

"Would you like me to take her shopping?"

"Oh Maddie, would you? That would be wonderful! I'll drop her off at your place at 3:30?"

"That's perfectly fine, Vlad. I'll see you later."

"Farewell Maddie"

_Click! Click!_


	3. Shopping, and Razor Sharp Claws

Sorry this took so dang long. School-work is nutso!

* * *

Dedication-To everyone who reviewed recently! Thank you for keeping up my spirits!

* * *

I own nothing Danny Phantom related...

* * *

Maddie watched as Jazz helped (well, rather stood by and watched) Jessica pick out clothes. At first she had been cautious and overly suspicious of everything. But when she realized that if it fit and she liked it, she could get it, she went haywire! Jumping from shelf to shelf, from rack to rack picking up so much that both Maddie and Jazz would have to hold at least ten items each while Jessica tried ten on. 

Jessica bounded into the dressing rooms laden with fussy shirts, silky skirts and funky pants. Jazz collapsed into a chair, exhausted.

"I just don't understand it! How can she have so much energy after more than three hours of shopping?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that this is the first time that she has had the chance to go all out shopping. She wants to look at furniture after this." explained Maddie, sitting down next to her.

"How much did Vlad give her?" asked Jazz, her face amazed. Maddie shrugged.

"All I know is that he gave her a credit card and told her to buy whatever her heart desired."

"I see she's taking that advice to heart." giggled Jazz, eyeing her new manicure. Her nails were a gorgeous blue/gold combination that shone under the fluorescent lights.

* * *

Jessica gasped as the monster within tore her stomach into shreads. Tears formed in her eyes, her breath came in short gasps. The monster would not be contained for much longer...A shirt slid from her hands and she sank to the floor, the claws digging cruelly into her soft vulnerable insides. Medicine...she needed her medicine... 

Her hand reached for her purse, her nails rapidly growing long and sharp. As she felt around, she could feel her eyes changing from the gentle green to the putrid yellow. Her furry fingers clasped around the vial, and with a sob of relief, she pulled it out, struggling with the stopper. Finally, she just smashed the top off, and drank down the green sludge. It burned as it travleed down her throat and she winced as it entered her stomach. Slowly, the beast's claws withdrew from her stomach and she could feel the yellow recede from her eyes.

Gasping, she slowly stood up, flinching as her nerves came back into action, sending painful tingles into her feet and hands. Her breathing slowly went back to normal and she sighed with relief.

She picked up the shirt she had been trying on and slid it over her head. It was a little too baggy...

* * *

_Meanwhile...in the food court..._

* * *

Danny slurped up the rest of his Icee, glaring at Dash. The muscle-head noticed the dagger-laden stare. 

"What'cha lookin' at, Fen-turd?" he snarled, as his poser friends laughed.

"Ignore him, Danny." sighed Sam, finishing off her Chinese veggie meal. "You know that his brain's as empty as your Icee cup."

"And probably just as cold." laughed Tucker, amused at his own joke. He typed a couple of commands into his all important PDA, and his screen _bling_ed. "And good news! My stocks went up 1.2 points!"

"What stocks?" asked Danny and Sam together.

"It's weird when you do that." stated Tucker, scrolling through numbers and figures. "My stocks in this new company, GET, went up 1.2 points! At this rate, I'll be able to get that brand-new, top-of-the-line PDA in Harry Electronics by Halloween!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. Stocks?"

"Hey, you have no room to talk!"said Tucker, pointing with his fish taco fork at her. She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something both witty and inanly sarcastic, when Danny felt rather than saw his Ghost Sense leak out of his mouth.

"Uh-oh..."

"Who could it be this time?" demanded Sam. "We just put Skulker away last night!"

"I don't know..." said Danny, looking around. "But it seems close..."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

* * *

"I can't believe you bought all of this..." said Vlad, after stepping into Jessica's room for the first time after she came home. Jessica herself was sitting at a glass and chesnut desk which housed a flat-screen computer, with a DVD/CD drive, a holder with at least twenty different computer games and a lava lamp. (She had three placed in stratageic locations.) She was clothed in a fluffy white skirt, a silky purple top and Pirates of the Carribean style boots. 

Her room was painted a soothing blue/green, and she had posters of cute animes on her walls. In one corner on a mahogany table sat a state-of-the-art stereo system with cassette, CD and radio capabilities, a CD holder with at least a hundred CD's, and a tiny glitter lamp. On one wall, she had a giant mirror, the frame being golden. Her vainity was a glass and marble figure, with boxes of Tiffany necklaces, Claire's make-up, and Hot-Topic fun stuff. An oaken bookcase graced one wall, filled with at least a million books.

Her bed was the crowning glory. A gorgeous four poster canopy bed dressed up in blue and green sheets and shiny silver gauze, it was a beautiful thing. Several stuffed animals like bunnies were on it, and there were several shelves on the walls, holding Beanie Babies, delicate Disney figureines, and a TV with a DVD player, HDTV, DVR, and more than a thousand channels.

Her closet was full of clothes, shoes and fun stuff that she couldn't fit in her room.

Vlad, was amazed. "Why did you buy all of this...?"

"You told me to buy whatever I wanted. I wanted all of this." she smirked, kicking up her boots on her desk, like she had seen Johnny Depp do in his latest Pirates movie that she had seen that afternoon.

"Fine." said Vlad, shaking his head. He advanced, making her feel inferior again. "You are requested to come to dinner in a half hour. Wear something more appropriate than that." he glared at the boots, and she slowly removed them from the desk.

"Yes, sir." she said, her voice almost a whisper.

Vlad smiled thinly. "Thank you. _Dear._"

* * *

I am so sorry that this is short, but I'm tired. Cast parties...yawn 


End file.
